Talk:Field Parchment
Limit on the amount of gil traded Has anyone tried to test what the maximum amount of gil you can trade is? Or does it say somewhere when participating? All it says on the main article is "Double the amount of gil traded", which implies you could trade 5m gil and get 10m back (exaggerated example, I realise). Just for information's sake, I think it needs to be put somewhere on the page. -- Orubicon 11:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- WARNING: I battled with the NM fly in Batallia Downs and had trouble targetting it for the first minute it was up. When I defeated the mob, the chest was also untargetable. I lost my Custom Vest. Contacted a GM, still waiting on a response from the DEVs. Storme 14:15, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I had the same problem in Beaucedine Glacier. I had to have Carbuncle aggro it then lost the coffer when it popped. User:Chilloa As a point of interest, still waiting on a responce that hasn't come. Though I've long since bought a new one. About to try this fight again and will mention if it fails at that point. Storme 14:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Notorious Monster Added Effects I'd like to point out something rather Frustrating. I've killed the majority of these FoV, all of them more than once. And on each of the FFXIclopedia pages i see it listed as having a Single Enspell. All of the FoV NMs, and i do mean all of them, Have a Random additional Effect on their melee Attacks, Rather it be Ice, Fire, Thunder, Blind, Paralyze, or Nothing at all (Rabbit in Ronfaure had Nothing one time he spawned). Some of the NMs also pop with a Unique Buff, the Tree in Jugner Spawned with either Blink or Utsusemi Ichi. I'm going to keep this Simple, I'm Updating all the FoV NM pages that say the words "Has Added Effect: Whatever on melee attacks" Like its Written in Stone, Instead I'm replacing them with "Has Additional Effect on Melee Attacks. Known Effects: Blahblah" etc. -Asura.Karbuncle ----- I don't really know if this is something special to Fields of Valor or if I'm just a n00b to SMN, but I want to get it out there: any avatar you have out will be dismissed on trading. Got killed as a 6SMN/WHM trying to resummon Carby. --Nigelicus 03:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Same thing happened to me when I summoned Ramuh at Valkurm Dunes. I think it has to do with the confrontation buff up on you after trading. --Kurosen 19:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) anyone know if u need to get exp off the NM for it to count like the normal FoV pages or is this something totally different that can be done at any lvl as long as u purchase the training item? *I did the 'Intro' in West Ronfaure as 75 WAR/SAM and traded a Bronze Sword just to test this out immediately after I got on after updating; Of course I one-hit the NM but I still received an augmented Bronze Sword (+1 to ice, woo!). So no, you do not need to be at an 'XP-able' level to the NM for the rewards. You just won't get very good returns when doing this on a very weak NM. DiabloRojo 16:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I think this should be organized by zone similar to the Field Manual Page. I can flip the table around if you'd like. I had one I deleted over at the FM page I could tweak around to fit the same general feel.Lyanna 03:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I think it works better by the Elite Regime sorting I have going. I was originally going to do it by area, but I realized that the Elite Regimes are universal. You could pick up an Introduction page in East Sarutabaruta, and go use the Parchment in South Gustaberg, for example. Sorting by area seems like it would be more of a mess, I think... --KariChanX 03:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I know if I come looking for information, I'll be wanting to see it by the area I'm in. 21 areas with 5 chapters each means this table, when done, will have 105 lines no matter what way it's sorted. Right now it looks great by chapter, but as it gets filled it, it's gonna look crazy :p Doin' a mock up here UserWiki:Lyanna/Sandbox1 to see how it will look finished, by area. I'm not done right this second, but should be by the time you read this^^ Lyanna 03:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's what you were thinking. There's only ONE Parchment per area. So that idea wouldn't work out. :< --KariChanX 04:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, that would make somethings make more sense and somethings be more confusing. Silly SE not making sense again. Why oh why would I think I could buy a Chp 4 in West Sar. and think I could actually use it there. I'm sorry, I used logic and should know better (unless I really misread something). If it is indeed one chapter per zone, your table is definitely better XD.Lyanna 04:20, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The position listed for East Sarutabaruta seems to be wrong; I checked every inch of H-5 and H-6 and found nothing. --Kyrie 00:15, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :For that matter, I've looked over most of the zone and not been able to find it? Where the hell is it? --Kyrie 00:45, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Trivia/Interesting Tidbit The NM is the same family as one of the NMs on the map. Thought that was interesting to point out. 03:43, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Proposed Table Changes I'd like to see some type of tab column or are they all the same no matter what zone you go to? --F1gm3nt 03:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Not sure what you mean. The Elite Regimes are the same in each area, and there's only ONE Parchment per area. So for example, even if you picked up Chapter 5 from South Gustaberg, there's nowhere NEAR the area that you could find a Chapter 5 Parchment. --KariChanX 04:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Like how the introduction is 100 tabs, ch. 1 is 150 tabs, after looking up some more info it seems that it's the same no matter what zone it's in. --F1gm3nt 04:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it is the same everywhere. ^_^ It's the same item, you can buy it at -any- Field Manual, but from there you have to find the right Parchment xD --KariChanX 04:28, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Are we putting Field Manual locations or Field Parchment locations? I had the parchment location in "Information Needed" but it wasn't transfered over to the table. I added it ot table, remove if we're putting manual information there . . . --Dressi 04:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Field Parchment Locations. Field Manual Locations belong on the Field Manual Page xD Since the Chapters can be acquired at any Manual, it would be annoying to list it here as well. --KariChanX 04:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry... I added the Valkurm Dunes location, but made a small editing error. But after trying to fix it, the table got horribly squeezed horizontally, and my edit isn't showing up on the history tab to "undo". Anyway, the information is there, so if somebody could just fix whatever happened with the formatting, thanks... >.> --Gamesoul Master 06:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Nevermind... I tried manually undoing my second edit, but that didn't have any effect, meaning somebody else did it (and *that* showed up on the history, so my second edit simply didn't go through). --Gamesoul Master 06:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Armor Results I saw someone with a Ruby earring equipped with Augments on it. Accuracy+2 and something else. It's a level 67 earring...How do you augment gear that's above level 50? o.O --Darkguru 22:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : Reward from the Tenshodo chest (Ivory Key). --Seedling 11:39, 22 June 2009 (UTC) We need to have the subjob of the person popping the NM listed, because it has been proven that the NM's job is based off of your subjob.. so it may have some impact as to what augments you receive also. AnTi90d 22:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) * Would just like to add that #1, nothing has been "proven" regarding your Job/subjob VS the VNM you face. So please dont post misinformation; a better term would be "there are reports from people that state some VNM had the same skills as their job". Here are some recent VNM battles that Ive done that had no bearing whatsoever on job/subjob: Xarcabard Kulili - Party was PLD/WAR, DNC/BRD, RDM/WHM. Member who popped was PLD/WAR - Hard to determine if it inherited any of PLD/WAR skills, but it didnt use flash, I noticed no doubleattack, it didnt cure itself, and Vorpal Blade removed about 55% of its HP in 1 hit. Id expect better from a PLD mob even if it was lvl 45. Reward was +11Wind resist, +10Water resist. Xarcabard Kulili - Party was PLD/WAR, DNC/BRD, RDM/WHM. Fight #2 member who popped was DNC/BRD - Easy to determine if it inherited any skills, it did not use any songs, it didnt have any Dances, or steps. Used standard Dragon moves. Reward was +1MND +9 Earth Resist. Behemoth's Dominion Gudanna - Party was PLD/WAR, DNC/BRD, RDM/WHM. Day #2, member who popped was RDM/WHM - Easy to determine if it inherited any skills. It had an enspell, it did not cure itself, it did not use phalanx or stoneskin, it didnt not debuff, it did not dispel, it did not gravity, it did not use nukes, it did have Double/Triple kind of attack, almost a 100fists type rate... so nothing even close to what a RDM/WHM would come out with. Reward was +8 Fire Resist. Behemoth's Dominion Gudanna - Party was PLD/WAR, DNC/BRD, RDM/WHM. Day #2 fight #2, member who popped was PLD/WAR - Easy to determine if it inherited skills. Again it popped with an enspell on, it did not use flash, it did not cure itself, Vorpal Blade removed about 45%HP; again id expect better from a PLD mob even if it was lvl 50. Reward was +3 Lightning Resist. So in closing, please be more responsible regarding posts about "proven facts" on game features that are brand new to the game. Cant you just be happy with the fact that the mob may spawn with totally random traits? And theres a 99.9% chance that augments are given the same way? I think its about time we accept that things are just randomly assigned, and we should start logging our results so people have an idea as to what we can receive and be able to choose a fight accordingly, instead of making these wild & misleading speculations into being able to force a VNM augment onto an item. --Malitia 19:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Do you think race can affect the outcome of the augments? Eyelyn 02:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I tested it today as a Hume Male. I will test it again tomorrow after I find a sorceror to change me into a Mithra. --Overgryph 06:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Behemoth's Dominion - Iceday - No Weather Galka MNK75/THF22 solo Attempted a steal, and sneak attacked it at one point, killing it eventually with a WS Dodge Headband: Def:5 Evasion+3→ Dodge Headband: Def:5 Evasion+3 Accuracy+1 --Urth 23:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Behemoth's Dominion - Iceday - No Weather Galka MNK75/WAR37 solo Used focus and dodge during fight, killed it with a WS Dodge Headband: Def:5 Evasion+3→ Dodge Headband: Def:5 Evasion+3 Thunder Resist+15, Resist Gravity +1 --Urth 23:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Buburimu Penisula - Iceday - Wind Weather→ Cotton Togi Def:14→ Cotton Togi Def:14 Dex:+1 Vit:-1 Agi:-2 Mnd:-1 Chr:+1 Light Def:+4→ Funsam 04:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) South Gustaberg - Day unknown - No weather→ Legionnaire's Harness (Conquest item): Fire Res +5→ Legionnaire's Harness (Conquest item): Fire Res +5, Ice Res +3, Int +1, MND -1, CHR -1 Behemoth's Dominion - Darksday - Lightning Weather - Waxing Gibbeus 63%→ Life Belt Accuracy +10→ Life Belt Accuracy +10 Int: -1 Mnd: -1 Chr: +1 Ice Def: +11 Devlear 07:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Valley of Sorrows - Light Day - no weather Glaka Mnk/Dnc In full pt Ruby Ring DEX-2 VIT+3 AGI-2 Earth+16 Nice cause Monk is my Main job. 09:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Proposing a way to tabulate our results: -I suggest adding level, Job/sub, and Race of person who popped the NM -- Ithinayos I got the White Mitts MP+3 Dark+10 in the table, WHM75/SCH37, used no magic besides buffs/cures, no DoT, no spikes, no Auspice, and only used Starlight instead of other ws. So now I have no idea how to control augments. Unless it really is by job. --Headache 20:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC) mithra 40war/20drg watersday new moon 5% royal footmans tunic lvl 10 str+1 dex-1 vit -1 elvaan 40war/20nin watersday new moon 5% royal footmans tunic lvl 10 agi-1 int+1 chr-1 lightning+2 the above 2 wars were in party synched to 40 no wpn skills JA's or anything used both killed NM in 2 hits with the same GA augments seem to be totally random what a waste of a possibly very good system. mithra 71whm/35blm legionnaire's harness lvl 10 def 10 fire def+5 traded on earthsday waxing crescent 21% moon in south gusta augment gave str+1 dex-1 agi-1 lightning def+3 Weapon Results West Ronfaure - day unknown Longbow +1: 18 DMG Delay 524 Ranged Acc. +2 Ranged Atk. +3 became: Longbow +1: 18 DMG Delay 524 Ranged Acc. +2 Ranged Atk. +3 Water +1 not a big change just thought i'd post it --Gokudera of Sylph 05:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) South Gustaberg - Lightsday Item Traded: Legionnaire's Scythe: DMG: 27 Delay: 495 STR +2 VIT -1 Gained Lightning +1 Karuma 06:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Beaucedine Glacier- Watersday -> Blizzard effect Maple wand +1 ->AUG: +2 Water, -2 Fire Milotheshort 01:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I suggest we should do the weapon results just like the armor results, make it easier to read --Kurosen 01:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Ru'Aun Gardens - Iceday Item Traded: Hagun: DMG 75 Delay: 450 Dex +1 Ice +7--Tarantino 04:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Tooltips I've added tooltips to the parchment locations, however, most of these were just guesses. If the blips are in the wrong places: either correct it, or leave a comment here.-- 13:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I have no clue how to edit blips. my edits doesn't show them :< But anyway, the one for North Gustaberg is wrong. The Parchment is somewhere in the north-east part of J-7. The part the blip is right now, would be on the top of the hill, while the Parchment is on the first level of the hill. --KariChanX 14:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Done.-- 04:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Not sure how to add a tooltip to the map, but La Theine Plateau filed parchment s at I-7. --Korhil4 17:06, 9 April 2009 (EST) :There's one on La Theine?-- 04:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Done - set it to the center of the map until someone gets the exact location Idun Midgardsormr 17:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Re-Augmenting Items? Re-Augmenting Items? Since an Earth Day has passed and people can augment items again (or so I assume based on ffxiclopedia). Has anyone tried to re-augment the same item? If so could you tell us whether or not it's possible? Seems like it'd be a useful addition to the main page of this article. Since they are classified as EX after the augment i highly doubt you will be able to augment the same piece of equip twice --Majora 22:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Confirmed just a moment ago, you cannot re-augment items --Dontae Re-Rolling on Augment If you try and augment a piece of gear that is storeable (Centurion's, Seer's, RSE~30) you can store the whole set and after you remove it the augment will be gone. Useful if you get an augment that you don't want. --Aleckszander 23:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I smell a patch coming. --Overgryph 00:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, I agree with that completely. Just enjoy it while we can I guess. Not that it's anything game breaking. --Aleckszander 01:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Un-Augmenting Items Apparently you can use an Armor Storer NPC to un-augment an item. But of course, this only applies to the limited sets of armor these NPC's will take. Does anyone know of any other method to remove undesirable augments from equipment? --Eusayaan 15:11, 13 April 2009 (UTC) * Fixed by SE. You cannot store augmented items anymore. --Seedling 15:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) My Theory I have a theory as to what causes the augments to be what they are, and so far it seems to fit (with what ive augmented). I have noticed that method of fighting affects what augment appears, magic tending to cause elemental resists, for instance, i would like to know what methods were used to kill some of yours? it seems unlikely SE would make it completely 'random'. --Rayeneth 03:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : SAM used a Melee hit, DRG used a High Jump, crab died. +4 Earth Resist. --Linoth 04:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : Also Cor multiple swd hits slugshot and 1 light QD. -2 fire +2 water Milotheshort 12:05, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I opened with sneak attack + Viper Bite and proceeded to melee to death. +8 Dark Threads 13:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I fought with 2xThf, entire fight was SA, TA, and Dancing Edge. Ended up with Ranged Attack+1 Verran42 16:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :If people are testing magic vs. physical, one might remember that WS are considered magic damage. Very good Theory, and since the pre-reqs are based on your level vs. the mobs, one might look in to that also. :i went 75mnk/war, got TP before the fight.. opened with asurans fists and he died a few swings after.. got wind element+3 on my royal squires pants >.>; so i dont think the magic thing is a cause (assuming that asuran fists, being an 8 hit WS doesnt count as magic dmg). I have done some more testing along with friends, and I may have come across something - it seems our longer fights tend to yield stronger bonuses, it may be a coincidence, but it is worth looking into --Rayeneth 16:55, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I found that a prolonged battle with the dragon in Xarcabard and using Hysteric Barrage and Frenetic Rip to kill it provided a +10 Fire Resistance. I used a lot of Mind based spells fighting the Weapon in Qufim and received Agi-1 Mind+1 Chr-1. Not happy with resulting augment, but it seems that the method of battling may influence the augment. I mostly faced away from both mobs to extend the battle time due to a rumor that it would improve the augment as well. Personally, I'd rather the resist bonuses to the unbalanced stat bump augments. Storme 14:11, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Has anyone tried fighting the NM at the same level as the cap on the gear? I know it would take like a party of 6, but it seems like something SE would do, something annoying. --Leonlionheart 07:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) fit to me for one of the augment I tried, killed the NM in xar with 2 Thunder4 got back a resist earth+3 which is strong to thunder. lol just wondering if is like this how to kill the nm to get STR or attack (with VIT or defence?) --Mira el dito 16:04, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ok so i have a theory on this augment system. From what i have seen different items traded will have different possible outcomes similar to the chest in the tenshodo where different pieces of gear you get from it will have different possible augments. I have traded approximately 15 bows at this time from war bow +1 to kaman +1 and everywhere in-between. For the most part i have received either negative stats and elements or just elements and i have gotten 2 with str+1 agi -1 vit -1 and an element +.one of the bows getting drk +6 and the other water +4. Today i traded a chakram trying to get str+ for my BLU and NIN and i recieved water +1 and rng accuracy +1. Now out of all the bows i traded not one ever had rng accuracy + or - leaving me to believe what i stated earlier. hephaetus (bahamut) Signed Items Wasn't sure whether you'd be able to augment a signed item, so we tried it today, with a signed Fisherman's Tunica in Behemoth's Dominion. I wasn't the one trading, but it looks like you can't. If anyone else wants to give it a try, I'd love to be proven wrong. Xenomaru 08:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Rare Items Confirmed that rare but not exclusive items cannot be traded for Augment --Dontae Grips? I was unable to trade in a Lv. 30 Brass Grip +1 to the parchment in Behemoth's Dominion. Do grips need to be added to the list of un-augmentable items? --Vyenpakakapaka 16:11, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Ammo? I know the article mentions stackable ammo, but I tried to trade an Imperial Egg in Sky and the Field Parchment refused it. I haven't tried any other non-stackable ammo, but from this experience, maybe ALL ammo can't be augmented. --Eisenzahn 18:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Possible Augment Predictions I just thought of something, the elemental staves each have a stat they increase that is different, so wouldn't possilbe stat boosts be related to the staves? like fire would be STR for example --Kurosen 19:43, 16 April 2009 (UTC) We've known for a while that Fire is related to STR, Attack, Ranged Attack, Wind to Eva, Ranged Acc, etc. I'm trying to figure this stuff out but when I think I spot a pattern someone leaves out a bit of info and pattern go boom. --Headache 16:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) No I'm just putting it out there, and I didn't mean the staves exactly, I just mean't the connection with the staves > elements > days of the week. I'm just trying to help --Kurosen 00:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Requested Move I think the info should stay where it is now too. When information gets moved around on the Wiki, it can be hard to find what you're lookin' for sometimes. I remember having an issue when 'Skills Ups' no longer redirect to 'Skill up'. I never thought to try it without the plural...seeing as I usually want more than one 'skill up.' We can't agree on what to call them on the talk page, and I imagine people looking for the information in the future will have the same issue. I'd hate for someone to have to spend half an hour becuase, while some users call them "Elite Notorious Monsters," others call them "Tab NMs" or "FOV NMs" or "Augment NMs" or just "Pop NMs." Besides all that, this page is a listing for 'Field Parchments.' It is a list of the Field Parchments, and of the NMs tied to each parchment. But nobody says that we can't have 'Field Parchments' -and- 'Category: FOVETNMs.' At the very least, if its moved, the Field Parchment should link to the new page. --Vyenpakakapaka 14:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think that this page needs to move. This page isn't so much about the NMs as it is about the Elite Training from Fields of Valor. When people want to find this information they will go to the Fields of Valor page and then this one. Putting this page under a NM category would make it more difficult to find. --AnTi90d 23:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) To be consistent with the other spawnable NM systems, shouldn't this be a category and names Tab Notorious Monsters (TNM) or Valor Notorious Monster (VNM)? Or something along those lines? -- 17:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I like the term Elite Training Notorious Monster (ETNM) --Eusayaan 18:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I have been referring to these monsters as VNMs and I defeat them daily. Running low on tabs as we speak. (I use the Fields of VALOR system to obtain the tabs necessary to fight these NMs, thus, I would consider them exclusive NMs for the Fields of VALOR system. VNMs) --Overgryph 05:41, 28 April 2009 (UTC) TNM sounds just terrible, Id vote away from a name like that. I dont see the need for a move, as these are related only to the Field Parchment, and dont really fit the mold of the other NM categorizations. However if one was made, VNM/FoVNM, FPNM or ETNM would be better selections. --Malitia 19:22, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I don't see a need for the move either because Elite Training Regimes spawn these NMs and only that, so either a Field Parchment page that links to the ETNM (I prefer that or VNM) or a Category: ETNM/VNM page that has instructions on using Field Parchments. Also, there needs to be some way to clean up and organize the range of possible augments from each level of Regime and each zone's ETNM. --Ctownwoody 16:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) TNM? To Next Merit? No. ETNM I can put up with, but not TNM. I do agree, though, that in general Augments need a major organization overhaul as the information is scattered in about eighteen different places at present, none of which are on the sidebar directly. That, and given that ETNM augments seem to be random -and- strewn with stat-DOWN effects someone should start hammering SE to at least kill the minuses. Tristan Kain 18:56, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I disagree, this page isn't just about the NMs, its about an entire different system. A page would still need to be here explaining what a Field Parchment is. If anything, it should be moved to an Elite Training Regime page, or part of Category:Fields of Valor. In my opinion making it about "NMs" misrepresents the system. I wouldn't be opposed to a Category:VNMs or something, but it needs to be separate from this, and simply explain that they are popped from Field Parchments ... leave the FoV info on this page. --ShadowsFell 16:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I think that giving this its own category and name sounds like a good idea because it took me a few minuets to find it and I looked under the NM pages first. I would make it its own page but still leave it linked under the field parchment as well.--Meattanka 18:30, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Split, not move (and my vote goes to ETNM).-- 06:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I concur with shadowsfell. This is the page about Field Parchments and their locations, so making it into an NM category may be inappropriate. I do think there should be a separate category to put these NMs in, though, so we should probably create one. -- 12:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I disagree with the name change. This page should be about everything to do with the Field Parchment. Not the NMs specifically. If someone wants to see the specific NMs then they should go to that NMs page. Since ANNM has it's own thing, I think something should be done similar for these guys. Since it is a Field Parchment you trade to, FPNM seems like a good idea to me. Otherwise, ETNM also works, since they are the elite part of the FoV -- Peetave 03:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Split the information, as needed, between the original page and the category, with links between as relevant. As for name, I do like VNM. --Taeria Saethori 06:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ((support)) i agree it should be moved. Field parchment should have a description of what it is and what it is used for with a link to VNM or FoVNM i think the ETNM doesnt work Hephaetus (bahamut) Tab NM is a stupid name. No one calls them that. If youw ant to call it something then call it ANM or FVNM (Augment NM or Field of Valor NM) or something. Not TNM. FVNM makes most sense. --Noodles355 14:07, 8 May 2009 (UTC) As above. Fields of Valor Notorious Monsters makes much more sense (FVFM) I agree the page should be split between an explanation of Field Parchment and the NMs should be called VNM. ETNM sounds too close to ENM to me... --Leylani 20:54, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I don't agree with the move, as said, NO ONE says: "Hey guys, I'm gonna go kill a TNM", "huh?" "Oh, a Tab NM"., "HUH?". This page isn't just about the Valor NM's(I just made that up, but meh, works as well as tab NM). Its also about their locations, the cost, rewards, strats. And the #1 reason I don't agree with moving this to a seperate category is because they do not drop specific items. Hence, You'd have to come right back to this page to figure out all the info you'd want to know. I think the page is just fine where it's at, category wise. But I do think it should be renamed "Elite Training Regime" or something to that effect, and have a page similar to the ??? pages for the "Field Parchment" locations and how-to-spawn information. Comment: What do you guys think about renaming the page "Field Parchment Notorious Monsters?" (Field Parchment would redirect there) Tahngarthortalk- 06:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd still prefer a split: "Field Parchment" and "Category:we're calling these Notorious Monsters" .-- 06:26, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what would be split- Are you simply suggesting a new category page be created with all of the mobs listed in this chart belonging to it? I can do that if that's what you're suggesting. Tahngarthortalk- 06:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *'Resolution:' Page will remain as is, with new category created to which all related NMs belong: Category:Fields of Valor Notorious Monsters. Level Restriction? Main article: "When the NM spawns, you will be placed under the Level Restriction and Confrontation status effects." I'm seeing this on the main page, yet multiple accounts of people soloing the NMs with no difficulty as a high-level. Does this only affect certain NMs? Does it affect none at all? I think this should be clarified. -Ariant 15:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) You get a 'Level Restriction' of 75 in the form of Confrontation. I think it's been clarified since you've posted, but it doesn't affect your level. It only makes it so some dope hangin' around can't steal your NM, or for that matter, save you if you bite off more than you can chew. So when you try to solo the Behemoth as a THF/NIN 75, and this cute little Taru DNC75 offers to help, don't yell at him if you say no then he has to watch you die. Invite your helpers before you pop! =\ --Vyenpakakapaka 14:01, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Tahrongi Canyon Has anyone else noticed a distinct lack of a listed parchment for Tahrongi Canyon? The version update mentioned Tahrongi with the elite NM thing, but we don't have a listing for one. Is this just an oversight and no one has gone to check? Or is there really no parchment in the canyon? -- 15:55, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :There's a listing for one in the DATs, so it's possible that nobody's checked yet.-- 04:44, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Lol, yup, we completely overlooked tahrongi. Found the parchment at H-4 and spawned Allocamelus, a dhalmel. -- 15:28, 4 June 2009 (UTC) 20/7/2009 version update Field Parchment was found in Valley of Sorrows I-6/7 border. Spawned an Adamantoise type NM, named Skahnova. Lvl 71 item was accepted as trade (with page 7). Lianahun 01:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Eastern Altepa Desert, Chapter 5, bottom of (I-10). 22 beastmen's seals. 1100 gil. <55 equipment. --ShadowsFell 01:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Still need info on Yuhtunga Jungle and Western Altepa Desert, and Ru'Aun Gardens ... I can do the first two tonight, but don't have Sky access yet --ShadowsFell 13:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Just Yuhtunga Jungle needed now. Monarca de Altepa was a PAIN :) --ShadowsFell 03:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Isn't there supposed to be one in Cape Teriggan now as well? --Kyrie 13:23, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, there is. I think Yuhtunga is probably Ch6, and Teriggan is probably Ch7. --Mdenham 18:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :: lol yeah forgot about Cape Teriggan. Since E. Altepa is Chp5 and W. Altepa is Chp6, I think Yuh. is probably chp5, since Yoh. is chp6. Cape Teriggan is probably chapter7 ... would give 5 6 and 7 3 areas each. --ShadowsFell 03:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hidden Effects If items with hidden effects can't be traded, wouldn't this be a great way to test for them? :) --Desoo 16:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) It appears to be only certain types of hidden effects that are refused not all of them so is not an accurate test for example the elemental staves can be augmented but tredicim scythe can not be. --Avin00-- 13:37, November 21, 2009 Level 76+ Gear?? Has anyone tried the Chapter 7 Elite Training and traded 76+ armor? Curious If I can get my Teal set augmented =D --Kurosen 00:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Is that a serious question and if so, didn't you read the requirements for augmentable equipment? Teal Saio set is rare, which means it can't be augmented. -- Orubicon 11:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Risk vs. Reward I was gonna try to augment each of my +1 wands, as I have mules that will be leveling using them, but it looks like u have a high chance of getting crapshit or NEGATIVE augments THAT U CAN NEVER CHANGE. Totally not worth anyone's time nor effort. Evoliths or Synergy augments seem light years better (and what's that saying, lol).--Snorglepuss (talk) 20:03, January 19, 2018 (UTC)